Forgotten But Never Gone part 6
Even more FBNG. November 9, 2017 Moona's POV We're walking underwater now. Leaving that ship was a bad idea after all. Yes, we got some footage of us touching lava but we could have a lot more of it if it wasn't for Llama. And now she's in our group as well, much to DBee's annoyance. "Can we stop and look at some Yandere Simulator images?" Llama asks. "I need daily Yandere Simulator images." "No," DBee says. "Fine," Llama says angrily. She then runs towards DBee and takes her laptop and runs away. "Give it back!" DBee shouts while running after Llama. Lotta and I decide to follow the two. After all, we're in their group and we don't want to get separated. It soon gets apparent that all of us are running at the exact same speed. We're also running surprisingly quickly and don't get exhausted after a while. Maybe we should always run when we need to get somewhere quickly. Suddenly, we bump into something. "Wait, I thought we could go through anything whenever we want to," I say. "Unless... it's forgotten like us." "But it's a huge metallic wall," DBee says. I look at it and DBee's description seems to be the most accurate description I could think of as well. Except maybe it's not a wall. I walk backwards and notice a shipwreck. "How did the entire ship get..." I start. "I mean, I know objects we were holding turned like us but how did it happen to an entire ship? And if it wasn't the one who came up with the idea of ship or built it, did it create a duplicate?" "I don't know enough about stuff like that to tell the answer," DBee says. "It's because of a forcefield," someone says. "We might be forgotten but this ship certainly isn't." I look at who said it. It's a man who, judging by his outfit, is a part of the ship's crew. Or was. "This forcefield is advanced technology we don't understand," the man says. "However, one thing is for certain. Only members of our ship can walk through with this." He shows his arm. It has some sort of technology on it. "A scientist came here and but this forcefield long ago," the man says. "In exchange, we gave him our most advanced technology. He said it would become really useful if he got it to work properly. I don't know if he succeeded but if done correctly, it could allow people like us to contact the ones who aren't forgotten. To access a huge amount of information from almost anywhere. The problem is that people who aren't forgotten need to reinvent this technology as it got forgotten alongside our head scientist." "Sounds a lot like the Internet," DBee says. "It got invented again and is now used worldwide. And I happen to have connection to it. But that little girl stole it." We notice Llama looking at pictures of Yandere Simulator. "Give it back," DBee says. "If you really want to be our friend, you can start by giving items to the people who own them." "Fine," Llama says and gives the laptop to DBee. "What this girl was using is something called Google," DBee says. "It's a search engine, which allows people to search for websites on the Internet. If someone wants information on a certain topic, they can just google it. To find pictures, people can use Google Images. This is what the little girl was using." "Stop calling me a little girl!" Llama shouts. "Call me Kathy or Llama!" "By the way, the scientist who found us is called Mik," the ship crew member says. "Mik," DBee says. "Snow. I'm almost certain it was Snow. That's how he got the technology." "So, he was successful," the crew member says. He looks at the laptop for a while. "So, the current year is 2017. This means we've been on this ship for over a hundred years. Well, anyway, I think you can stay on the Titanic for a while." "The Titanic?" I ask. "We just coincidentally discovered the Titanic? And not only that, but they also invented the Internet? Things definitely keep getting weirder." We go inside the ship. We decide to sit somewhere and go to Meep Comp Wikia. We notice a sad page written by Tap. It has a link to a news article and Tap saying how sad they are by this. DBee clicks on the link. I read the headline and it becomes obvious why Tap is sad - NCT member Johnny has been murdered. We read more. It turns out the main suspects of this murder are a group of criminals who escaped from prison a few weeks ago. The group hasn't been confirmed to successfully murder anyone before but it is known that they have attempted to murder K-pop stars in the past. The group has 6 members and is called BTS. "BTS?" I ask. "As in the K-pop group?" "So that explains why my avatar automatically changed to something that isn't Hobi," DBee says. "Maybe the lack of one of the group's members caused them to become murderers instead of a K-pop group. Let me figure out if I can find a list of BTS members." DBee googles BTS members and finds a list of all of them. Kim Nam-joon, Kim Seok-jin, Kim Tay-hyung, Jeon Jung-kook, Min Yoon-gi, Park Ji-min. "I don't know what the BTS members' real names are," I say. "Who's the missing one?" "My love Hobi," DBee says. "J-Hope. The last hope of humanity. BTS truly is hopeless with J-Hope. And in the reality where J-Hope existed, they knew it." "Wait, so J-Hope disappeared," I say. "That means he is somewhere and we can find him." "It will be nearly impossible," DBee says. "And it woukd require some amazing coincidence to happen. We've already had too many of those." "So maybe we'll have more," I say. "Maybe J-Hope will be the next to join us." "But he doesn't know about us," DBee says. "Also, all of the other coincidences so far have been unexpected. Us meeting Hobi would be too expected." "But if we're expecting the unexpected, wouldn't that make the expected unexpected?" I ask. "Maybe," DBee says, "but he's a celebrity. We're Meepers and their friends. By the way, did we ever tell our flash colors to Llama?" "What flash colors?" Llama asks. "We haven't," DBee says. "Llama, right before you... well... became like us, you saw a colored flash for a while, right?" "I already told you what happened," Llama says. "Everything went all black for a while." "Her flash color was black," DBee says and adds the text Llama with a black text to the image with our flash colors. "This image shows all the flash colors that we know of," DBee says. We spend more time on the Titanic. DBee lets me recreate my account as long as I don't tell about past experiences. DBee introduces me as their old friend. "What age do you want to be?" DBee asks. "Or do you want to pull a... well, me... and be ageless for years and then say you're 13?" "I guess I'll say I'm 13 now," I say, "and then turning 14 in around a week. I can keep my original age difference with Lotta." "So, that makes me 15," she says. "It's my actual age. And it was my actual age 5 years ago." Monique's POV I cry on my bed. I can't believe my man Johnny Seo is truly dead. No! No, it can't be! I hate BTS so much! Or at least if it was them. But even if it wasn't, they would have probably done the same. Suddenly, ET wants to have a video chat with me on Kik. "Tap, I know you liked Johnny a lot and you were always the number 1 Markara fan so I'm only telling this to you," they say. "It's so horrible that they did this. I really hate BTS. Not only did they do this to Johnny but there's a chance they'll also do this to my man Mark." "We don't even know for sure if it was BTS," I say. "But you're still right. The group is after K-pop stars." "Of course it was them," ET says. "Now listen, I need to protect my true love Mark Lee from these horrible people." "But how?" I ask. "There's no way. You're just a normal fan. And besides, I thought Mark wasn't your bias anymore." "Everything I said about other men was a lie," ET says. "Mark is my one and only true love. Mark, come here! I want to introduce you to my friend!" "You promised not to tell anyone!" I hear a voice. "She won't tell anyone," ET says. "Do you promise? No matter how crazy or mindblowing things you hear, promise not to tell anyone." "Well, if it's very crazy, others wouldn't believe it anyway," I say. "I'll promise not to tell anyone about your relationship with Mark." "There's a reason why I'm telling this in video chat instead of messages," ET says. "If either of our phones were to get to the wrong hands, they wouldn't figure out. So, anyway, the truth is that I'm a real alien. Or, actually, half-alien. My mother is a human, my father is from another planet." Wait, so a child between a human and an alien species has already been born. And not only that, but that but it just happens to be ET. Even though their original username and nickname come from the word extraterrestrial and we called them an alien multiple times, I never thought it was anything serious. "So, you're a half-alien who is dating Mark Lee," I say. "This is honestly the craziest thing I've ever seen. It's hard to believe this but... I believe you. I won't tell anyone but I'm certain that if I did, nobody would believe me." "Anyway, I'm leaving Earth tomorrow," ET says. "Or rather, we are. Mark and I. I'll take him to my father's home planet where BTS can't find him. Oh, there's another thing I haven't told you. Everything I told about my college experiences was a lie. I've been homeschooled by my parents my entire life. I've learned about things of both of my parents' species and home planets. My college stories were partly based on my mother's college days. She was the one who lived with an annoying roommate and wanted to leave but couldn't find a room where she could be alone. She was the one who never dated any boys. That is, until she fell in love with an alien. I'll make a meep about how I'm quitting and use college as an excuse. I'll claim that I really need to focus." "I promise I won't tell them the truth," I say. "Goodbye, ET. I really hope you and Mark get to have a good life together." Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff